Puppy Love
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: Light encounters a Witch, and is put under a spell for treating her badly. Now what's going to happen to Kira's justice? And what will happen to him when he gets into the hands of his enemy? LxLight, but there is an OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please tell me what you guys think! Flames are alright, but do understand that once I read them I will delete them. I prefer to have good reviews, and constrictive criticism thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I did not create Death Note. Had I, though, it would have been yaoi.

_**Chapter 1**_

Light smirked as he wrote the names of the guilty. He was their judgment, he was their god. No one in the whole world could stop him, not even that insolent detective 'L' whom had not even dared show his face. Then again, that was what was stopping him from his goal. L was the only true challenge he had ever gotten, too bad L would have to die soon.

Ryuk was hovering above him eating the apples he had bought him earlier that day. Now it was pouring outside, the roaring of thunder flooding the skies. Rain pouring non stop, the rain drops mercilessly falling against his window.

"Ne, Light, isn't there something interesting to do?" Ryuk asked as he floated upside down, legs crossed, as he munched on his apple.

"No." Was the simple reply the shinigami got from the auburn haired teen.

The shinigami shrugged and mumbled to himself about how humans were so boring. This was quickly stopped when something crashed into Light's window, shattering it into a million pieces. Light had jumped up from his chair, closing the death note by instinct, as he heard the noise.

"Owie..." Moaned the figure. There in his room laid a girl with long platinum hair wearing a long dark robe, a wooden stick on her left hand. "That hurt..." She continued in English, opening her eyes as she rubbed her bottom. She had vibrant green eyes.

Ryuk was crackling madly in the corner of the room, Light just staring at the intruder quizzically. "Who are you and how did you manage to crash into my balcony doors, which, mind you, is on the second floor." Light asked, crossing his arms over his clothed chest.

The girl blinked at him before she 'ahed' and grinned, finally figuring the language the boy was speaking. "I'm Rhodelia, a witch in training. I managed to crash into your balcony doors because I was traveling through time...or was it through dimensions...I can't remember!!" She complained, a stern look from Light made her speak up again. "Sorry. As I was saying, I was traveling through something, but I guess I made a little mistake and got stuck in this world. I almost got hit by lighting as I appeared, making me stumble back and BAM!! I fell here. Oh, let me fix this for you." With that Rhodelia flicked her wand and the sliding doors looked brand new, as if nothing had happened. And the floor which had gotten wet, was now dry.

"Right...a witch."

"Hmph. You have a death god here with you, why is it so hard to believe in a witch?" Rhodelia asked with a huff.

"She got you there Light." Ryuk laughed.

"...I guess you're right."

"I heard of you girl!" Ryu grinned. "Your father destroyed that snake bastard." Ryuk continued

"Yeah..." She shrugged as if it was nothing big, though she knew by stories that it had been a great task to accomplish. She was proud to be both her parents daughter.

"It was nice meeting you, now you have to go." Light said as he hid his Death Note.

"But-but it's raining out there!" Rhodelia said making her best puppy dog eyes.

"I know that." Light stated fixing up his area. "My family is going to be here in," He checked his wrist watch. "About 10 minutes, so I need you out." Light ordered.

Rhodelia fumed, and Ryuk watched amused. It was never good to make a witch mad. "How dare you! I am Rhodelia Malfoy Potter!! You will be punished for treating me like some scumbag!" She shouted angrily and chanted a few quick words as she pointed her wand to Light.

Pain suddenly erupted in the auburn teens chest causing him to double over clutching his mid section, eyes clutched tight as he gritted his teeth. The pain was unbearable. It felt as though he was on fire, which he wasn't. Well, he hoped he wasn't.

After what felt like a decade, the pain faded and he heard giggling and Ryuks crackling. "How adorable!!" He heard Rhodelia say.

"This has become so interesting! I like you!" He heard Ryuk say. But, it sounded all so far away, like the two were over him.

He opened his eyes and to his surprise, everything seemed huge! Why was he so small? Did Rhodelia shrink him? 'What the hell did you do?' He shouted, but to his utter disdain, it came out as small barks.

"Oh gods, auntie would kill me." Rhodelia laughed. "Just look at yourself in your mirror, you'll see." Rhodelia said trying to contain her laughter as she spoke, and failing miserably.

Light tried to walk, but seemed to stumble. It felt odd. Why was he walking on all fours? When he reached his mirror, he knew the answer. Instead of his normal reflection looking back, he saw a small puppy looking back at him.

* * *

A/N: :) What you guys think? Was it ok? I know it was short, but that's the way it'll be. Please Review!! I'll be glad to know what you guys will think. And no, I do not own Potter nor Malfoy, but Rhodelia Malfoy Potter is mine! :D I hope you guys liked her. Oh, and if no one reviews, I wont update. Just a warning. -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you Sailor-Silver-Rose, Dying Dreams, Teneo Vestri, Aritc0Kitten, and AuraBlackWolf for reviewing! ) I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

There in the mirror was a small pup, his coat an almond color. His eyes widened, and he quickly looked down at his hands which were now cute furry curly paws. He stared back at the mirror and walked back and forth, hoping that the reflection he was seeing did not do what he was doing; unfortunately, it did.

"No!! This can't be happening!!" Light shouted as realization hit him. He begun to walk in circles, mumbling to himself of how all of this was just a dream. A nightmare to be correct. He didn't even know what breed he was for crying out loud!

"It is happening, it's not a dream." Rhodelia piped up happily. And unlike Light, Rhodelia did, indeed, know what kind of pup he was. A Shizapoo.

"She's telling the truth Light." Ryuk nodded in agreement as he floated next to Rhodelia, still nodding his head.

"But I can't be a puppy!!" Light cried as he starred at the other two with large brown puppy dog eyes, literally. Said two people looked at the other and burst out laughing.

"You are adorable!! I would so keep you, if only dad wouldn't begin to rant about how I did a bad thing. Father would be proud though. Well, anyhow, now I have to go. I'm not welcomed here, remember." Rhodelia grinned as she begun to walk towards the door.

"No!! Turn me back now!! You have too!" Light pleaded helplessly in his puppy form.

"No I don't. I will, not now though, when I think you've learned your lesson." Rhodelia said with a wink, and then vanished into thin air. Why had she walked to the door then? Gosh, witches. Or was it just her?

Light slumped down to the ground, and covered his face with his paws as he mourned. 'This just can't be happening.' He thought shaking his furry curly little head.

"I wonder how you'll take care of things." Ryuk said amused. "Well, since I don't understand a word you say, and you can't use the death note, I'm gonna go get me some more apples. See ya Light." With that Ryuk left, leaving a confused and desperate Light behind. (A/n:Bendito, everyone's leaving Light)

"This is horrible. How am I suppose to judge the criminals now that I have...paws? I can't hold a damn pen with 'paws'.!!" Light growled as he sat up and starred at his paw. "And dad, he's definitely going to freak out and kick me out." Light sighed out loud. "Actually, what will my parents think when they find I vanished?" Light wondered to himself.

Just then his ears perked up as he heard a car park in front of his house. 'Oh great, just kill me now!' Light thought with a groan as he slumped.

He heard the front door opening, the footsteps of his family walking in, the chattering. And as he heard his father walking up the stairs to check on him, he felt his stomach churn.

"Son, we brought you some..." His father stopped abruptly by the now opened door as he starred at the puppy in the middle of the room, the pup starring back at him. Then, Soichiro did the only thing he could do at the moment, he screamed for his wife. 'Just as expected.' The pup thought.

Sachiko ran up the stairs as quickly as possible and looked over to where her husband was pointing to, and gasped. She ran and picked up the ball of fur and kicked him out of the house as soon as possible. Soichiro was allergic to dogs, and could die if he so much as touched it.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't stay here." Sachiko said quickly as she placed the puppy out in the pouring rain. Light just sat there dumbfounded, tail hanging behind him dead.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Light asked himself as he whimpered cutely at the steps of his house. After a few minutes of getting soaked, he decided to head out into the streets of japan to search for shelter.

-- --

Ryuk got back to the Yagami household with a bag full of stolen red apples. "Hey Light, look what I...Light?" Ryuk asked confused as he looked around the empty room of Lights. "Where'd he go?" He asked himself as he tilted his head.

-- --

His paws hurt, his body hurt, he felt like he was dragging a pile of furry pile of stinky junk (He stunk like dog, he knew it, he smelled it). He was kicked a few times by people as they rushed through the streets, this going unnoticed by said peoples. Light, of course, kept walking in hopes of finding shelter through the wall of water and waves of feet. He tried dodging everyone, getting splashed by murky waters as peoples feet stomped on it.

As he finally felt that he was going to kill over, a hand reached down and picked up his small frail form. He was then brought to the persons flat chest, a male, hiding him from the rain thanks to the umbrella the man carried. His eyes had been so heavy he had not looked at his savior, all he knew was that at the moment he was warm. Letting his large tired eyes fall shut, he drifted off into a peaceful dream.

* * *

**A/N**: So? Is it still good? I hope so! Please tell me what you guys think, and what I need to improve (no, not the length). Please Review! I enjoy the reviews oh so much :D If you wanna see how Light looks as a pup here, go to my page, the links are there. **LINKS ON PAGE!! GO SEE DOG!!** lol


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I want to thank thitewiger, Teneo Vestri, AuraBlackWolf, Elendriel, chibi-eru, Isehart, Sailor-Silver-Rose, Kitsune55, and Artic0Kitten for reviewing my fic. I appreciate all you reviews, so thank you! )

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Light relinquished in the feeling of a warm soft mattress under his form and sighed in delight. 'Thank god that was just a horrible nightmare.' Light thought as he rolled to the other side and scooted to something warm, and much larger than himself. Wait, warm and big...on his bed?

He snapped his eyes open and saw white, he moved his eyes upward and saw a man with milky white skin, large coal black eyes ringed in black, starring at him with amusement as he yelped and backed away.

"Good morning to you too." The raven man said. Light took a guess that this man was the one that had saved him the night before.

'So it wasn't a dream...' Light whimpered sadly as his ears dropped. L noticed this and sat up, picking up the puppy with concern.

"Are you ok?" The man asked quizzically. Light shook his head. "Are you hungry then?" Light thought for a minute and shrugged.

'Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry.' Light thought as he gave a slight nod. The man nodded and walked off, Light in his hands.

As Light was being carried, he took the opportunity to look around the place his savior lived in. It was a nice place, had a cozy feeling about it. There was a large black colored leather sofa in the livingroom, a large screen tv in-front of it. A dark wooden table right next to the open kitchen which was only divided by the counter, etc.

He was suddenly placed down and he looked at the raven. The man was definitely strange. He walked a bit hunchbacked, wore clothes two sizes too big for him(well it looked that way to him at the very least), had messy black hair, and had massive bags under his eyes. And it strangely suited him.

"Here, I don't have dog food, so choose whatever you want." The man said after he placed a variety of closed things on the floor for Light to pick. There was ramen soup, pudding, eggs, bacon, pancake, steak, lamb chops, rice, potatoes, and much more.

'Thank you for not having that horrible smelling shit people call food!!' Light thought happily as he pointed to the steak. The man gave a small smile before picking up the still packed steak and preparing it for the pup.

Light just sat there watching the man, his tail wagging eagerly. His senses overclouding with the delicious smelling food the other was preparing. Not soon after, the steak was nicely cut up and set in a plate right in-front of him.

Light begun eating away and sighed happily. He had never tasted something so heavenly. It tasted better than any food he had ever eaten, maybe it was thanks to him being a dog. It probably enhanced some of his senses.

The raven, he noticed, was crouched a few feet a way just starring at him curiously. He looked up, steak half hanging out, and blinked.

"You're rather interesting, you seem like a Shi Tzu and a Poodle, a Shizapoo." The man said and Light nodded. So that's what he was, a shizapoo. He scrunched up his face at the thought of the name; it wasn't very appealing. It sounded like 'Shizzam Poop'...he would NOT be named poop.

"I checked yesterday, it seems like you have no collar. I think I would like to keep you." The man said and Light frowned, his previous thoughts forgotten. He wasn't a pet for someone to just own!...well...ok, at the moment he was, But that wasn't the point!!

He thought about it, did he want this man to keep him? Well, if the man didn't then he would be left to go back to the streets. He shuddered at that. He nodded his head vigorously at the man and heard him chuckle.

"Then we need to give you a name now don't we?"

'But I have a name...' Light thought angrily. 'I don't need another name.' He argued mentally. But as the man couldn't understand a word he said, he gave up. The raven haired man begun saying names and Light would shake his head to every single one of them.

"You are being quite difficult, I wonder if you just wish to spite me." The man sighed. "How about Rai?" At this Light's eyes lit up. They were close now. He searched for something that had 'to' in it and growled when he couldn't find any.

'Damn it! I just need a 'to' and I'll be Raito to this dude.' Light thought still searching. While he searched, he heard the door to the room open and someone walk in. Of course, he just ignored it and kept searching.

"L, it seems the CIA need to contact you." An older voice said and Light froze. He turned his little puppy head to stare with wide eyes at the raven man taking the phone, with a voice altering device on it, from the new-comer, an old man. Had he heard correctly?

"Thank you Watari." The man said giving the elder one a curt nod.

"No problem L." There it was again, that name. Lights eyes bugged out, his small jaw dropping to the floor. His savior was his enemy, L himself. Everything went black for the small pup as everything went into over-drive, making it far to much for Light's small form.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will tell me what you think. I think it was obvious it was L, though Watari was a good second.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you chibi-eru, TeneoVestri, thitewiger, Kitsune55, Sailor-Silver-Rose, and Isehart. And thank you Koneko Otome for reviewing my chapter 2. - Well, hope you guys enjoy this one as well. On with the story then.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Light fell in a dead faint, the word 'L' floating all over his darkened dream. He never felt himself be picked up, never saw the worry in those endless black voids, all he knew was that he was in enemy territory.

L quickly hung up, excusing himself by saying there was something urgent he had to take a look at, and ran over to the fallen pup. L carried the small pup and placed him on his arm chair while he examined the shizapoo once more as he had done the previous night.

There were no new wounds on the pup that could have caused his immediate collapse, the only wounds were the healing bruises from where the walking ignorant people had kicked him, other than that, nothing. It worried the raven haired insomniac detective, perhaps the pup had an illness? He would have to check on that later on. He then sat himself down on the floor in his usual sitting position, and brought his thumb to his lips.

He remember the night before. He had been out buying himself some sweets at a coffee shop when the sky was still a dark gray. Watari had some urgent business he had to attend to, so he had been left alone. Then, as he sat eating his sweet strawberry short cake in the shop, it started to pour. Light crackling in the dark sky as lions of the heavens roared their presence.

He had been wearing his usual attire under a long heavy black trench coat, buttoned up, and a grey scarf around his neck which covered half of his face. And for the sake of his feet, he wore sneakers. When he walked the streets, he had seen the small ball of wet fur walking weakly. He had taken pity on it and saved it from its misery. It had quickly lost consciousness the second he had held it to his chest.

Watari had arrived early in the morning, and he was grateful to hear that everything was alright, but now he had to worry about his Rai. His...he smiled at this. This would be his very first pet, he had always thought them as a nuisance, and would bring nothing but trouble. But this pup was just adorable, he could never hate him. He also seemed very smart, for a pup.

-- --

Light woke up for the second time that day, and he instantly tried to push himself back into unconsciousness when he saw his surroundings. He covered his eyes with his little paws and groaned.

'Why oh why was I found by him? Why not Matsuada?' At this thought an image of the hyper guy popped in his head and he scrunched up his nose. 'On second thought, I rather die than live with him.' He thought as shivers were sent down his spine at the horrid thought of living with his fathers colleague.

He finally rose his head and looked around the room to see that it was empty. Where the hell was L? He stood up and edged closer to the end of the couch; looking down he noticed that it wasn't a long drop, so he build up all his courage and jumped.

He felt a scream bubble in his throat as he felt himself fall, HE WAS GOING TO DIE!! ...but then he felt hard floor beneath his paws and he blinked open his eyes. He was alive! Thank gods!! Wait...he was god...ok, thank himself then! Well wasn't he just special.

'Now, where does he keep the files...' Light wondered as he begun to walk around. He walked into an open room with 20 small tv screens in one side, all showing a different scenery; three computers turned off, a single black wheeled chair, and a large cake on the desk, covered in a plastic cover.

'...hmm...no papers. Maybe I should break all his equipment! I'm a genius!!' Light grinned happily. (A/n: haha, didn't he know this before?).

Light looked around trying to figure out how he would get to the laptops. As he did this, he heard foot steps nearing him and he whirled around to see L. How did L find him so fast?

"There you are, It is best not to wonder around my place. I don't wish to have you breaking things." L stated as he moved to pick up his new pet, but the other begun to growl angrily. He ignored the growling, and extended his hand only to have the pup bite him, hard, causing him to jerk his hand back quickly.

Light stared at the raven man as the other examined his injury. There was a bit of blood oozing out of the cut he had made with his teeth, and he felt a bit bad because the man HAD saved him, but he was still L and thus, his mortal enemy!! L had to pay! And although he would never admit it to himself, he really did feel bad for what he had just done.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? I do hope it was good. I hope all of you will tell me what you think of this fic via review. I do rather appreciate the reviews. D XD If anyonw has any ideas they think would be good for the fic, please don't be shy and email it to me. EMAIL! Not review. But yes, please do review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I want to thank Sailor-Silver-Rose, Translucent Darkness, May or Yesterday, Kitsune55, thitewiger, Isehart, Spoon10488, Teneo Vestri, BonneNuit, and Artic0Kitten for reviewing my chapter! 3 And I'm happy, I got the same amount of reviews for this chapter as I did my second chapter!! X3 It made me happy.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

L looked at his wound, then back at the puppy and frowned. He sighed as he went to find himself things to dress his small wound. He had no idea what had come over the Shizapoo. Something was wrong, but he really did not know what, and not knowing something scared him.

In the beginning, the puppy had liked him. But now...his small, yet big brown eyes showed only hatred towards him. But why? Was it his own eyes? They were quite big, and,well, quite owlish and spooky if he did say so himself. He doubted it though, the pup then would have acted this way towards him from the very beginning. Having pets was confusing, but it seems, now that Watari had found out, he would not be able to rid himself of the pup. Not that he truly wanted to though, the pup was just to cute for words. And a very good companion.

-- --

Light's fighting pup stance had ceased when the raven detective left the room. He then heard a small musical sound coming from behind him and turned to see the grinning face of none other than Rhodelia Malfoy Potter. Her vibrant green eyes sparkling, her platinum blond hair cascading down her face. He was about to speak, rather bark, when he noticed she was just a floating head and yelped before he ran away and hid.

Rhodelia laughed her head off at seeing Light run off like that, she would never get tired of Light. Its no wonder Ryuuku had stayed with Light. Light was very entertaining.

"Oh come back here you cute ball of fluff!!" She called out happily. She saw the pup poke its head out from behind the chair giving off a small glare, he was still in the room with all the computers and such. He slowly walked over to her and tilted his head as he eyed her.

"Why are you a head?" Light asked curiously, but trying his best not to show it.

"I'm ahead cuz I have magic. And besides, I'm a Malfoy." She teased with a smirk playing at her lips earning her a puppy glare. It really wasn't intimidating, but whatever, she would let him believe it was. "Oh alright, you party pooper." She pouted with a huff. "I'm a head because I didn't want to just appear here, besides, I first had to find you. Do you know how hard it is to find a puppy? Sure you have a bit of magic radiating out of you because of me, but with all of these shinigami's around, its messing everything!" She almost shouted in annoyance. "Anyhow, I just came to check on you, it seems like you're good." She grinned.

"You better not leave me like this!" Light barked warningly.

"Oh but I can, and as I said before, I will. You haven't learned anything at all? Besides, who has you?" Rhodelia asked curiously as her floating head went a full 360 trying to search for the owner of the place. When they heard someone coming, Light silently panicked as he glared at her.

"Leave now, we don't want him to see you, a floating head." Light said and she pouted.

"I guess your right...well, I'll see ya later Light Yagami." with that, the head of Rhodelia vanished. And right on time too, L had just appeared at the doorway, a bandaged lightly wrapped around his wound. L seemed a bit hesitant to move towards him, and Light felt himself pout.

"Rai-chan?" L asked crouching down to level with the pup who's tail thumped back and forth eagerly behind him as he sat on the floor. L just stared at the pup wondering if the other would attack him again. The others big brown eyes stared intently at him, the hatred in them not as fierce had it had been before the bite and that little fact seemed to make L happy.

"Come here Rai-chan." L said in a gentle tone as he held out a hand, unknowingly he had stretched out his injured one.

Light eyed the hand held out for him puzzled. He didn't like the man, but he was his savior, and apparently, his owner. Though a debate grew in his head, he gave in to his better sense and shyly walked over to the injured hand of L's and nuzzled it before licking at the bandage worriedly, silently pleading for forgiveness.

This gave a smile to L's usually expressionless face and he picked up the small puppy. "Don't you worry Rai-chan, it will heal with time." L assured with a smile and the pup's tail wagged happily, eyes shining.

It wouldn't be so bad living with L, he wasn't such a bad guy. Not that Light would say this aloud, of course. Or admit it to himself at that.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to apologize to Kitsune55 for not making longer chapters, but as I stated in the very begining in my first chapter, my chapters will be short. The very last chapter though, will be quite long. That aside, I hope all of you, my dear readers, will review again. i do appreciate the reviews! D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sweetness! I got 9 reviews on my last chapter! It made me so happy! So thank you thitewiger, Life of Banishment, Artic0Kitten, chibi-eru, Translucent Darkness, Kitsune55, Teneo Vestri, BonneNuit, and Spoon10488 for reviewing my fic! Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

A new day calls for new adventures, this is especially true for Light Yagami. He woke up curled to L's chest as the other laid on his side, arms stretched out in front of him, one arm draping over the small pup. He carefully crawled out from under the skinny pale arm and sat on the edge of the bed, tilting his head to the side.

Light took the opportunity to look at his enemy and noticed that the other looked so peaceful, so fragile and so vulnerable as he slept. He looked very young, he wondered how old the raven was; perhaps 19? 20?

When Light sauntered over to stare at the bags under the others eyes, he felt the other stir and jumped back startled. He watched as the other blinked open his tired, large, unfocused black eyes.

The first thing L saw when he awoke from his slumber was the small pup he had rescued from the streets. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand as he propped himself on one elbow, facing his pup.

"Good morning Rai-chan, I see you woke up early today, that's good." L smiled as he patted the small furry head, earning him a happy bark. "I was informed last night by Watari that we have a schedule to withhold for you." L stated, now sitting up. "I must give you a bath, teach you how to go outside, and such." L walked off into his bathroom to freshen himself up.

At what had been said, Light's eyes grew wide and he froze. He should have seen it coming, he should have and he knew it, but he did not like the idea of his enemy taking him out to pee. He whimpered his displeasure as he paced on the bed.

The second L arrived back from the bathroom, Light tried to hide. He had heard the water running and knew that the first thing on the list was the bath. How come his enemy was going to give him a bath?

L starred at the pup with a raised eyebrow as he saw the pup trying to hide under the pillows. Well, at least the pup knew what was coming to him. How the pup understood him was beyond him, but maybe all dogs understood their owners like this (not).

The raven walked over to the bed, stood next to it for a second, contemplating how he should capture the pup. Act nice? Or the quick approach? Eh, what the heck. He quickly threw the pillow to the other side of the bed and captured the puppy before he could make a run for the sheets.

'NO!! You can't make me!! Let me GO!!' Light barked anxiously as he tried to wiggle out of L's hand, which he was unsuccessful in doing. 'NOOOO!!' Light cried out in horror as he saw the tub half way filled. It looked much larger than it did when he was human, and much scarier. 'Please no, I'll do anything!' He barked out pleadingly, but L only sighed. He didn't know puppy's didn't like water.

With that L gently placed the pup in the water, well...as gently as he could put a thrashing pup in a bath filled with water that is. The instant the pup touched water, his thrashing became worse and he tried to jump out of the bath tub. Running back and forth trying to find a way as he unknowingly (Light really didn't care at the moment) splashed water into the tiled floor and soaked the detective.

"Calm down Rai-chan!" L said hastily as he tried to still the frantic pup. When the pup froze and then looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes a pup could give, L caved in and pulled him out. "Why do I put up with you?" L wondered out loud as he heaved another sigh, drying the pup with a light blue towel he had prepared earlier.

Light was thankful that L had pulled him out of the watery hell, and was now wrapped up in a very warm towel. Had L pulled it out of the drier? No, It was impossible, L had woken up after him. Perhaps it had been Watari?(yes!). Either way, he was relishing in the warmth of the cloth.

His eyes snapped open when the warmth was taken away from him and tried to glare at L, not that the other noticed this for his back was turned to him. He pouted as he sat on the lid of the commode where L had set him down.

"Well, now it seems that Watari wishes me to...teach you tricks? What will I gain from showing you...tricks?" L asked bewildered as he read the small list that Watari had so kindly left him on top of the freshly dried towels. What purpose did one have in teaching their pets tricks of sort? He certainly had no purpose for it, he was a detective for crying out loud.

"Very well, If Watari wishes me to show you tricks, then I have no choice but to agree." L said in defeat.

Light did not like the idea of being taught tricks such as sit, so he frowned. Though he didn't like it, he had to do it, what other choice did he have?

L took Light in his hands and soon the two found themselves doing what they had never really done before, one learning simple tricks, the other teaching the tricks. Though they wouldn't admit it, it had been fun and amusing for the two.

Light would stare with amusement as L tried to think of a way of showing him what trick they were doing; L had fun watching the pup try out the small tricks. After a few tricks, the two went to the kitchen to eat as a treat for themselves, and because they were both hungry.

L served himself a strawberry pie (which I tasted the other day and was delicious! Just the thin crust, and then filled with strawberries!..srry...) along with whip cream and milk, and served Light a few healthy fruits.

Light of course didn't complain about this. Hey, he rather eat fruits and vegetables than the dog food which always stunk. So he happily ate all of his food. Once finished with their meals, L quickly washed the dishes, including the one Rai-chan had used, and then took the pup up to his investigating room. When Rai-chan had to go, Rai-chan would have to inform him in some way.

And so, a while later did Light begin to whimper and nudge at L as he felt himself holding himself from just going right there and then. When L got the point, which, mind you, was quite quick. Light was led by L to the back of the building, the safest and most secluded part that surrounded the building for him to pee. Light was reluctant at first, trying to hold himself as L leaned against the door frame watching, scanning the area to make sure no one was around, but soon gave up and went to hide behind a bush and relieved himself.

He ran over to L and wagged his tail happily, feeling as if a weight had lifted from his belly, yes, his belly. L picked him up and walked inside, making sure to lock the door behind him before continuing to where they had been previously.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Was it good? Please tell me via review. Also, I apologize for the late update, I was a bit stuck on this chapter. But then after Kajukenbo and reading three new reviews, my hands just begun typing away! Anyhow, tell me what you think of the fic!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you Sailor-Silver-Rose, Emma Stargazer, chibi-eru, Ardor Abhor, Spoon10488, BonneNuit, Artic0Kitten, Eri and Kurama lover07, and Teneo Vestri for reviewing my fic! That aside, darn it! I wanted to get ten reviews for this chap, but oh well, nines good.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Light and L had been bonding, if you'd call it that. L had been working on cases, especially the Kira case while Light rested on the others lap. It seemed that L would even go as far as to sitting normal for his first pet. It had been two days since Light had bit him, and he was getting quite comfortable in both his new form and the living arrangements with L.

As L worked and Light lazed, Watari walked in with a grave expression on his face and handed the raven detective the phone he held before leaving.

"This is L." L said as he brought a hand down to stroke the pup's fur gently. Giving off a smile as he saw his pup relaxing under his touch.

"My son's missing!!" Came the hysterical shout from the other line. He knew the voice, it was Yagami Soichiro.

"Light-kun is missing?" L asked frowning, as his hand ceased movement. He, of course, didn't feel the pup stiffen in his lap as he was too focused on the phone call.

"Yes! I'm sorry Ryuuzaki but my family is more important to me than catching Kira, so I'm-"

"I understand Yagami-san, Light-kun is very important to your family." 'And to the Kira case' He wanted to add but wisely kept to himself. "I will let you have your time off to search for him, and I myself will help if you wish."

"Really? That would be great Ryuuzaki, thank you!" Soichiro said gratefully, with that they ended their conversation. L hung up with a hard expression on his face.

Light swallowed hard at the expression on the detectives face. Light, himself, was the main suspect of the Kira case apparently, and he had now gone missing, just when the killings had been lessening. Luckily he had written a few couple of names for later dates just to be safe, but it was becoming suspicious, and he knew L would get to the bottom of it, whether he liked it or not. And he didn't like it one bit.

Light sat up on the others lap and nuzzled the others belly as to grab the others attention, which was what he was aiming for. When his plan failed him, he begun to whimper loudly catching the others attention, finally!

L looked down to see Rai looking up at him with his big brown eyes. He gave him a small forced smile as he lifted him up at eye level.

"I'm fine Rai-chan, a bit frustrated, but alright." L said and the pup gave a dissaproving bark.

It would be fine, he would solve everything. He was L, the centuries greatest detective. He would find Light, prove that he was Kira, arrest him and then move back to London with Matt, Mello, and Near. And of course he would take his puppy with him.

He did feel a bit better being with his puppy, but he had to wonder sometimes. The puppy had tried to help in some cases earlier that day, barking when he saw something that might be useful to him. It had confused him in the beginning, actually, it kind of freaked him out, tough he didn't show it; soon he got used to it, which was good. Or was it bad? Maybe the dog was a spy!! Ok, he hadn't thought this, but it would have been rather close.

So Light was missing, this did not sit well with him. How could he catch Kira if he had gone missing? He knew Light was Kira, something in his guts told him it was him, and his guts had never been wrong before, he just needed to find evidence, and that was what he would do.

In order to capture Kira, he had to find and catch Light. But how was he going to find Light if he didn't even know where to begin his much needed search? Sachiko had most likely cleaned up the boys room without thinking, so he would find nothing there. He hadn't heard the way Rai-chan barked at him in annoyance, but looked up by instinct.

'Damn it, don't ignore me L!' Light barked loudly feeling angry. Why was he being ignored? He was cute, lovable, no one can resist him!! Not even as a puppy! Then he noticed L looking straight at him blankly and shivered.

The eyes seemed dead, they seemed like they were looking right through you. 'Can you not look at me like that? It's kind of spooky...' Light asked in a slight whimper.

'At least put me down!!' He cried out when the other kept on with the stare, now trying to wiggle free from the others grasp. When he slipped from the grasp L snapped his eyes over to his pup to make sure he was alright.

"Don't scare me like that again Rai-chan." L scolded after checking for any sign of injury, which he shouldn't have for falling to his lap, but he needed to make sure.

Light just gaped at L. HE had scarred L? What about him? He had practically been seen through by those black orbs called eyes as if he were a ghost!! And yet he was the accused? How very rude and un-fair.

But yet, he couldn't be mad at the detective. He knew why, but never, not in a million years, would he accept it. Would he?

* * *

**A/N:** A little late isn't he? Soichiro I mean. Gosh, what took him so long to call L? Anyhow!! Please tell me what you think via review! Review please! Now me off to L.A. for an anime expo!! XD My very first expo, me so happy X3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Wow, I've got's quite a few people to thank this time!! Thank you Kitsune55, Sailor-Silver-Rose, Emma Stargaze, chibi-eru, BonneNuit, Isehart, huggesandkisses1, gemenin001928, xxIcePickKillxx, Teneo Vestri, Translucent Darkness, Black-Dranzer-1119, and Koneko Otome for reviewing!! 13 reviews, YAY!! Me so happy.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

L was trying to gather clues as to Light's whereabouts. He sent out his best to work, such as Aiber and Wedy. Though criminals, they were very helpful, and they hadn't even seen his face yet, which was convenient. He also got Naomi Misora to work with him once again.

He was, at the moment, on the phone with Wedy checking up on her, as he watched his puppy playing with a few red balls.

A day had passed since he had been informed about Light's vanishing act, and what an act. There was no trace of the boy anywhere. He had tried to work fast and gather help, but still nothing. NADA!!

Light sensed the irritation and anger radiating off the raven haired detective and stopped his playing. He looked at the red balls, then to the man and sighed. He was causing trouble even when he wasn't around, how very pleasant.

"Rai-chan, it seems we are heading nowhere in this search for Light-kun." L said depressed. Maybe he should involve his heirs? They would surely be a great help to him. But he would not risk their lives, in his eyes they were his sons', his family. He could never put them in the front line, even if it meant his own death.

'I wonder what he's thinking about...hmm...maybe he's giving up on my search!?' Light thought and wagged his tail hopefully.

"Rai-chan, what should I do?" L asked with a sigh. Light shrugged his shoulders and lowered his ears unknowingly. How could he give L any suggestions, especially when he had no clue as to what the detective had been thinking.

L chuckled to himself after a second of silence. "Look at me, asking a puppy for advice." L smiled and stroked his pup's fur, whom at the moment was sitting at his feet.

"You know Rai-chan, you've helped me a lot on my recent cases, it's quite refreshing. I do not think a pup is supposed to be as a smart as you seem to be, but I think we make quite a good team." L said with a sincere smile as he picked up the small pup from the ground near the foot of his chair.

Light felt his heart sore within the confines of his chest, his tail wagging rapidly behind him showing the detective how happy the pup was. 'Thank you, and I think we make a great team!' Light barked out happily as he tried to lick the others' face, and was successful.

L was laughing as the pup licked his face happily and shook his head.

Light suddenly stopped and jerked back, eyes wide, heart pounding in his chest. He thanked all the gods for his fur that hid the well known blush that was there. He had accidentally licked the others lips. Could that be counted as a kiss? He wondered. When L asked if he was ok, seeing his behavior, Light just turned his head away trying to avoid eye contact.

He couldn't like L, he couldn't like L, he couldn't...could he? But, L was a guy, and so was he. L was...well...L!! Kira's enemy, and he was Kira, so technically they were still enemy's. Light kept on thinking frantically to himself about this situation.

L's frown deepened as he saw his Rai-chan looking skittish. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom? He had taken him out a few minutes ago, so that couldn't be it. So what then? It was very confusing trying to figure out what Rai-chan was bothered by, especially since Rai-chan was a puppy.

While L tried to figure what was bothering the pup, Light was frantically yelling in his head. 'There is absolutely no way I like this, this MAN! He walks funny, sits funny, eats nothing but sweets, he even types weird...' He couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the mental image of how L typed and froze. 'I cant...I just...but he...He's...'He looked over at L and realization hit him.

He liked L, he thought everything about him was adorably cute. The very way he sat, ate, typed, sat, walked, everything! That wasn't right! He was suppose to like some girl like, like that Misa Amane all the boys at his college talked about!! Yeah, liking her would be normal! He was normal...well...not at the moment, but he was!! (me:...'...Light, your confusing us...T-T)

Things were getting confusing for our poor Light...erm...I mean Rai-chan. Can he actually cope and accept the new feelings for the raven?

Unknowingly to the two of them, a certain girl far from then with bright green eyes, stared into a pond and giggled hysterically. 'This is definitely interesting.' She thought to herself, eyes sparkling happily. 'Now if only Ryuk was here, he would be just as amused as I am.' She thought with a sigh shaking her head. "Oh well, at least things are working out!!" She sung out happily to herself childishly.

--

"Aahhh, Liiight, where are you? I'm bored." Ryuk whined as he floated through Japan unhappily.

* * *

**A/N**: I know that this was very short, and I apologize. I'm also sorry for the late update, I will try to get back to my old quick pace, promise. But just as long as you guys keep reviewing as you have; reviews make me happy -smile- If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, please **PM** me! Not review, pm please. Oh! And spread the word of my fic! The more people know, the better!! Or is that just me?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Eeek! I'm soooo SORRY!! I haven't updated cuz I'm like in this camp, and they don't really have internet connection. Anyway!! I saw how many reviews I have for the last chapter alone and I'm amazed! 19 reviews!! Can you believe it? -beams- I'll thank all of you in the bottom, promise! ENJOY!!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Rai-chan had been acting weird for a while now, and it worried L, which caused him to get distracted in he middle of solving cases. Sighing, L rested his head on the palm of his hand as he looked away from the case file to the small pup that was at the very corner of the room, seemingly hiding in the shadows.

'If only I could help Rai-chan, I could get back to working.' L told himself as he heaved another sigh. He would try to help, he had tried to help actually, but Rai-chan just ran away and went back to another corner.

No matter how much L tried to catch him, Rai-chan was very fast and small, which worked to his advantage at getting away. The pup just didn't want L to hold him. Was he the problem? Did he do anything to upset the dog?

Thinking back on the days, he couldn't really remember doing anything wrong. He fed the pup, walked him, bathed him(much to Light's displeasure), etc. Maybe it was the bath? But Rai-chan hadn't acted strange when he pulled him out and dried him up. Then again, you never know.

"L, Yagami Soichiro is here to see you." Watari said as he appeared in the room. L looked up and gave a tired nod.

"I shall be with him momentarily." L told his father figure, who nodded and left the room to inform the Yagami. L looked over, yet again, at the sulking looking puppy and crouched down a few feet away from it, knowing the other would run away if he went any closer.

"Rai-chan, I apologize for anything wrong I did. Please do not continue to be upset or mad at me." L said pleadingly. "If Rai-chan wants' anything, all he has to do is point to it and I will get it for him." L continued causing Light to feel slightly guilty for causing the other to worry.

'I'm not mad at you L...it's just...I-I...never mind, you wouldn't understand me anyway...' Light chuckled bitterly.

All L heard was a few small barks that sounded like whimpers, and saw the pup shake his head. Was Rai-chan that angry with him? He felt sad, as if he couldn't get his favorite cake sad, which meant he felt horrible. He stood up stiffly, and walked out of the room with downcast eyes.

As he heard L's footsteps furthering, he turned and looked longingly at the retreating back of the other. 'I'm sorry...' Light thought sadly. 'You'll hate me if you ever found out who I really am...I just know it...'

-- --

L arrived in the room that contained Yagami Soichiro. The number one Kira suspect's father. "Hello Yagami-san." L greeted as he plopped down at a chair in his usually strange way.

Soichiro gave a simple nod to L as his greeting. His face looked pale, hair becoming an ashy color from worry and sleepless nights. The man cleared his throat and looked at L.

"I haven't found any tracks on my son yet, have you?" L shook his head as his response. "I see...do you have any ideas where he could be Ryuuzaki?"

"Truthfully, no. He seems to have disappeared off the face of the world, though that is very doubtful." L cleared, not wanting to have Soichiro worry even more than necessary. "Yagami-san, could you tell me if you saw anything...unusual in Light-kun's room the day he vanished?" Questioned the great raven haired detective.

"Unusual?" Soichiro asked furrowing his brows. "Well...there was this dog there...more like a puppy..." Soichiro stated. "Other than that, nothing."

"What did you do with the puppy?" L asked curiously. If Light-kun was stolen, then maybe the puppy belonged to the kidnapers. There were many possibilities, not that he would voice all of them.

"My wife kicked it out, not literally kicked it out." Soichiro cleared hastily.

"Obviously mister Yagami." L drawled out. "Now if you will." L urged the man to keep speaking, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yes well, my wife kicked it out because I am allergic to dogs." Soichiro continued and L hummed in thought.

"And Light-kun was nowhere in sight by the time you saw the puppy?" He questioned, wanting to make sure.

"No."

"I see...could you describe the puppy? He could have something on him that would tell us where Light-kun is." L stated and Soichiro paled at his mistake of ridding his house of the dog. "Do not worry Yagami-san, we will find Light-kun." The raven reassured the other.

"It was small...(no duh!)..umm...I don't really know...I didn't look at it closely." L frowned at this, one should always look at his surroundings, and things, closely and memorize every detail you can possibly memorize. Perhaps that was only him...but it worked to his advantage.

"Very well, thank you for informing me about this. I will keep trying my best in finding your son, as well as Kira." L stated and Soichiro thanked him as he usually did. Soichiro stood and left, leaving him alone.

Sighing, L turned to his computer and begun to type away quickly. Then, his screen changed and now showed Rai-chan pacing his room. L tilted his head and watched curiously as the pup mumbled to himself in his doggy language.

— —

'AHH!! Why did I have to fall for him!? I blame Rhodelia...' Light thought as he passed, and glared at a mental image of a grinning Rhodelia. 'Curse you ya damn stupid witch! Why did you interfere with my life? Now look what you did. I love L, my ene-en-enemy...' Light paused and looked blankly at a wall. (Yes, he accepts his feelings, amazing ne?)

'And now I can't properly call him my en-enemy...' Light sighed and curled himself in a ball. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him how I feel...' He wondered and smiled stupidly at the thought of him and L sleeping on the same bed. He was becoming a softie, he knew it, but maybe it wasn't so bad. Being in love and all.

— —

L blinked a few times, utterly confused. For a second Rai-chan looked mad, furious really, then turned blank, as if he was turned off, and now he looked like he was given his favorite fruits. What a strange puppy his Rai-chan was, how very strange indeed. None the less, it made him chuckle, lightening his mood.

* * *

**A/N:** ...it sucked didn't it? -sniffle- But anyhow, please review! And thank you Sailor-Silver-Rose, chibi-eru, Black-Dranzer-1119, thitewiger, Teneo Vestri, Emma Stargazer, Crestfallen13, BonneNuit, Rei-chan94, Koneko Otome, May or Yesterday, hugsandkisses1, FacelessIdol, Kitsune55, Artic0Kitten, xxIcePickKillxx, Translucent Darkness, Gaara's Kitten, and Spoon10488 for reviewing!! Man, that is tiring lol

I apologize for disappointing you guys with this chapter. And unfortunately, this fic is nearing its end. How sad eh? Last chapter will be amazing! That's a promise!! REVIEW PLEASE!! -Rai-chan puppy dog eyes-


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ack! I'm sorry! I had a major writers block! But thanks to my friend Marly, it has lifted...for this chapter at the very least lol. I will, again, thank all my reviewers down at the bottom. But wow, 22 reviews, me impressed!! XD

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

The next day, L feels something slightly heavy on his chest, slowly waking him from his dream. He groggily opens his eyes and almost jumps at seeing his little Rai-chan inches away from his face, tail wagging behind him. L sat up, his Rai-chan now sitting on his lap.

"Rai..chan?" L asks tilting his head, earning him a bark from the brown puppy on his chest. It was as if Rai-chan was trying to tell him something, but what? Then something popped into his head.

"Ah, I know what Rai-chan wants. Cake!"" L exclaimed with a smile, then frowned, bringing his thumb up to his lips. "No, that's what I want." He mumbled to himself with a slight pout. The puppy, already unafraid of the beds height, jumped off and ran over to the kitchen, bringing back with him a leash. L's face broke into a grin.

"I knew it, you do want cake!" L stated happily. "Then let's go down to the corner store and get some. I don't want to bother Watari today, and besides, I believe you deserve a long walk." L smiled down at Rai-chan as he took the black leash.

When he was dressed and Rai-chan had on his leash, L left the building that was built under his orders, and left to the closest store where they sold cake. Light was walking next to L happily, his eyes big and bright as he took in the familiar scenery through a different aspect, and breathed fresh air. Or, as fresh as their polluted air could get.

Upon coming to a blue colored store, Light followed L inside and spotted someone he had missed. His father sat on a chair drinking coffee as he read a newspaper article. The man seemed thinner, heavy bags surrounding his eyes making him look unpleasant. The bags did not suit him, not like they did L.

Light barked and ran over to his father, leash slipping out of L's grasp, and he scratched at his fathers clothed legs whimpering. He heard his father sneeze and look down at him, eyes widening as he shook his leg, trying to shake the dog off.

"Stupid dogs, always making me sneeze. I hate sneezing." Soichiro muttered to himself sneezing again and again. The dog seemed familiar. Looking at it closely, his eyes widened as the memories of the night Light had gone missing came to mind,

"You!!" He shouted standing up abruptly and pointing to the dog.

"Yagami-san?" L questioned as he tilted his head, seeing a member of his task force outside of work was rather strange. This would be the first time actually. "What are you doing here?" He asked, then spotted his puppy. "Rai-chan, come here. You are not suppose to run from me like that." L scolded and Light inwardly pouted as he looked to his father, then walked over to L.

"Ry-Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro gaped.

"Yes Yagami-san?"

"Why...no, never mind that. That dog, he-he's the one that was in Light's room that night." Soichiro said.

L blinked in disbelief, and looked down at his puppy. "Are-Are you certain that this is the dog that was in Light-kun's room?" L asked, gripping the leash tightly in his hand.

"Yes, a hundred percent positive!" Soichiro nodded.

"Very well, thank you for identifying him Yagami-san. I must go now, Rai-chan..." L muttered, tugging on the black leash ordering the pup to follow.

Light felt himself shrink, and followed the other reluctantly. Maybe going out today wasn't such a good idea after all. He just made himself seem suspicious, in his puppy form. Now all three of him were going to be on L's bad side. This was just perfect. Lowering his head, Light followed the man he loved to the large building he had come to call home recently.

L frowned as he lost himself deep in thought. How could Rai-chan, his Rai-chan, be the pup in question? He looked down and sighed as he saw his puppy looking sad, as if someone had kicked him. L ceased his walking and crouched down.

Light looked up to meet large black familiar eyes, and lowered his ears.

"Rai-chan, don't worry, I won't treat you differently from recently. I know Rai-chan could never hurt anyone..."L chuckled at the memory of when the puppy bit him.

"Well, I know for certain you would not physically hurt anyone and not regret it later." L stated and patted the small pup's head.

Light tilted his head up and gently licked the man's soft palm that had petted his head. He looked at L lovingly and gave a small bark of appreciation.

Sensing that his Rai-chan was in a better mood, L picked him up and quickly walked over tot he large building. L placed the puppy down once he walked into the kitchen, and then started to cut the cake that had been in a box in a bag. He cut a small piece of cake and gave it to Rai-chan in a small plate. He served himself a bigger slice and plopped himself down in a chair, sitting in his strange position.

Light looked at his slice of cake and rolled his eyes. Only L could give him a piece of cake and have him eat it, only L.

Both finished the sweet tasting treat in no time, and L then washed the plates. Turning to the puppy waiting eagerly for him, L picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

Light nuzzled his face into L's warm neck, smelling the scent of strawberries not only on the others breath, but on his skin and hair. The man smelled so much of strawberries, perhaps he had eaten too many in his lifetime.

L carried the small pup to the livingroom and turned on the television, hoping to find something interesting on. He found a movie called 'Stay Alive' and sat down to watch it, Rai-chan curled up on his lap watching the tv screen.

It was a very interesting movie to say the least. He luckily understood English, for it was a foreign movie with annoying subtitles. Ignoring the subject of subtitles, he had to say that he was...enthralled with the film. He especially liked Swink, played by Frankie Munez. He did not know why exactly that was, but he did.

Light, much like L, liked the movie very much. It caught his attention. A few times he had to read the subtitles to know what they were saying, since he was not fluent in English like L, but he still enjoyed it.

When the movie finished, it was afternoon. Still so much time, but not so much to do. "Well, the movie was quite interesting wasn't it Rai-chan?" The pup nodded and stretched itself on his lap, mouth slightly open in a yawn.

"Come on Rai-chan, I have work I must do." L said and Light brightened up and followed L into the other room, where L held all the files of the cases he either was recently working on, or past cases he had solved or rejected. He did, after all, only worked on cases that sparked his interests.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! Thank you Rei-chan94, Emma Stargazer, SailorSilverRose, Umino Akiko, Gone and Forgotten. Translucent Darkness, Koneko Otome, Artic0Kitten, Black-Dranzer-1119, Synoymous Brain, chibi-eru, Akito-Aya, hugsandkisses1, Gaara'skitten, PandalovesLilith, Kitsune55, BonneNuit, yaoi loveing wolf, Spoon10488, Teneo Vestri, sennyo-chan, and gemenin001928 for reviewing my last fic!! 3 I luvs all of u!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in...well...forever, but here's the next, and last chapter!! Please forgive my lateness, and please review!! Oh, and WARNING!! Lemon in this chapter, Finally. I can't say it's good because it's my first lemon ever. No, really, it is, so please tell me what you guys think of it. - Enjoy my friends!!

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

L picked out a case to work on, it was about young college women getting stalked by an unknown person, and then murdered. There had been about a dozen young college women murdered, and the person behind the murders still remained a mystery.

The raven haired detective began to work on finding any connections with all the women, and quickly found that each and every one of them looked slightly similar to one another. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash behind him. Turning over, L smiled as he saw Rai-chan under a pile of cables he had knocked over while running around chasing after a moving cat toy that sped about like a mouse.

Light was blushing with embarrassment under his fur as he saw L chuckle and walk over to help him out from under the heavy black and other colored cables. Once he was out, he barked his thank you and then glared at the toy that had caused him his humiliation.

L seemed to notice Rai-chans quick dislike towards the new toy and petted him with a smile. "Now Rai-chan, don't blame an inanimate for what happened to you." L said and almost laughed at the face the puppy made. The caramel eyes becoming wide, ears frowning, and soft whimpers coming from the puppy.

Raising his brow in amusement, L rolled his eyes. "You will not manipulate me Rai-chan." L stated and heard the pup give a growl after L placed him down.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and L told the person on the other side to enter. Seconds later the door swung open and there stood a woman with long black hair and black eyes, much like himself, dressed in a one piece tight leather jump suit and high heeled knee high black boots.

"Ah, Misora-san, I'm glad you were able to make it." L said with a curt nod. Naomi Misora stood frozen at the door for what seemed like a century to her, remembering events of the past, and then returned the nod as she took a few steps forward and closing the door behind her.

"You must be L."

"Yes." L agreed. "Now down to business." With that L turned on a few computers, all showing different images. "I'm having you work on this case. As you can see, I chose you, not only because you are an excellent hands-on detective, but because you resemble most of these girls in some way."

"You want me to lure the culprit out with my looks?" Naomi asked amused.

"Exactly. I suspect the murderer is him." L pointed to a handsome man in his early thirties, a fairly square face, neat blond hair and a large welcoming smile. "His name is Ted Bundy."

Naomi wrinkled her nose to show her disgust of the man. "I understand, when will I be leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow, six o'clock sharp. And please be careful, it would be a shame to lose someone so hard working and talented as yourself." L continued as he looked at the woman next to him with abysmal eyes. Naomi smiled gently at L with admiration she never showed anyone else.

Light glared daggers at the woman near 'His' L, smiling at him with such an expression on her face that he could easily read. Before he knew what he was doing, he had ran and bit the woman around her ankle causing her to yelp in both surprise and pain.

"Get away from me!" Naomi nearly screamed as she kicked her leg around. Finally, stomping on her foot, did Light howl and released himself from Naomi in complete pain as his tail still stood crushed under the woman's foot.

"Rai-chan!" L thought panicky as he quickly bent down and grabbed the pup, Naomi raising her foot to free the tail. L could see the small tears forming at the pups closed eyes and could feel the pup trembling madly in his arms whimpering.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Naomi with a deep bow, bitting the inside of her cheek in regret.

"Could you please leave us for now, I need to attend to my friend here." L hid the bitterness that bubbled in his throat. Naomi nodded and was soon gone from his sight.

"Rai-chan, are you all right?" L asked laying the pup down on his chair.

"No, I'm not fine." Light whimpered. "That bitch stepped on me!!" Light growled wishing nothing more than have the woman die a painful death. Of course, none of his words were known to L, only hearing the growls and whines.

"Let me get some ice, I will be right back." With that L rushed out of the room, and appeared mere moments later with a ziplock filled with crushed ice. Placing the cold plastic bag on the sore tail, L kept watch over Light for the rest of the day as a worried parent would with their child.

The next day was filled with nothing exciting unfortunately, leaving Light to lose himself to his thoughts. "Hmmm...Naomi Misora, I have to keep an eye on her." Light mussed as he absent mindedly let his tail thump against the ground, replacing what would have been his foot tapping against the floor, had he been in his human form.

"I can tell she likes L, engaged or not, she has 'those' sort of feelings for him." Mentally humming, Light thought about L and the whore together on a date and scowled. "I won't let her win." He promised himself.

L was making some food for both himself and Light; it seemed he was making cold noodles with some other things. The smell was magnificent, it really was, but Light didn't feel hungry. His tail was doing much better tough. L had wrapped it up with bandages, tied in a bow.

Light had wanted to protest at first about L tying it as a bow, but when L had kissed him on his forehead he had just stayed quiet, bashful. He also hadn't seen Naomi Misora that day, which was good. Either she was preparing for the next day, or had not dared to show her face to L after what she had done to his pup, him.

The kitchen door opened and Watari entered. The old man seemed to be growing older with each passing day, Light was sure that he would die very soon, and it saddened him knowing that if the old man died, L would grieved for quite sometime.

Watari walked towards L and spoke in a gentle old tone; "L, the task force is here and it seems that they are asking for you."

--

Light found himself eagerly waiting for the man he loved to arrive back from his meeting. He had pleaded to go, even used his best puppy dog eyes, nothing had worked, not even the constant barking which irritated L to no end.

But, Light wasn't mad, disappointed, yes, but not mad. L was just so perfect to him that he couldn't stay mad, especially when the other had taken such good care of him. It had been hours, though, since L had locked him in the room and left with Watari to meet the task force. It was worrying him.

The sound of a door squeaking open caused Light to perk up, giving a bark as his tail wagged behind him quickly. His brown eyes were shining as he saw the raven haired detective walk in.

L seemed to be in a bad mood, his face held a frown, but the moment those dark orbs called eyes caught sight of him, a smile broke into his face.

"Hello Rai-chan." L greeted as he sat on the edge of the bed, the small pup eagerly running to his lap, trying to lick his face. L fell back on the bed happily, the pup licking him all over his face.

Light wasn't going to miss any opportunities anymore. He licked away at the face and occasional liking those soft lips. If only he was himself, he could ravish those lips...or have those lips ravish him. This thought send mixed signals down south, but luckily this was a dogs body and it reacted differently. He never did find his body react, no matter how excited he was on the inside.

He had seen L naked, and that night he had dreamt of L fucking him, he in his human form of course. He had woken up with a start, his fur damp with sweat, but down south, nothing.

"Ne, Rai-chan. I think it's time we go to England, I want you to meet my family..." L said hesitantly.

He was battling with himself inside, he still needed to find Light, but there was nothing! It was as if he were sent to another world, no trace of him anywhere. He was slowly giving up, and going back to his home at this time, meant he gave up completely on the Kira case. And Rai-chan, he had been told by Watari to keep an eye out for Rai-chan even though he didn't want to suspect the small dog. What could a small pup do? He had also had to run a few tests on the pup for Soichiro, and was, again, glad to find nothing. He didn't want to lose Rai-chan.

Light, not knowing what the other was thinking, was barking happily in agreement, jumping up and down as he barked. He never knew L had a family, he was sure that the man was alone, his only family being Watari.

"All right Rai-chan, we'll leave in a week. I should start getting my stuff ready, as well as yours."L said as he stood up and left the room, leaving Light in his room for a while, again.

A sudden pop startled our poor little pup, and he looked to the side to see a fairy sized Rhodelia floating next to him. A grin plastered on her flawless face.

"Hey Light! Long time no see!!" She chirped happily.

Light grumbled his greeting as he sat down, eyes never leaving the small form of Rhodelias. He didn't like her.

"What did you come here for today?" He asked eyeing her.

"Oh nothing, just checking around. Seeing how you've changes recently, I became more curious as to whom your 'owner' is." Rhodelia said as a matter-a-fact. This of course earned her a growl from the small lovable puppy with an attitude.

"Oh don't worry, I wont do anything to him." Rhodelia insisted with a laugh. "I don't hurt the innocent." She claimed and Light gave her a look. "Hey, you weren't innocent, far from it." She defended with a snort, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Light mumbled out angrily.

"Hmm... the one that owns you is L, right?" Rhodelia asked as she floated around the room, and spotted the laptop with the large black L in Old English font. Light stiffly gave a nod and saw Rhodelia grin evilly.

"I wonder how he would react to knowing his enemy, the mass murderer Kira, was his pup, and was right here in this room." Rhodelia taunted and Light paled inconsiderably, knowing where Rhodelia was going with that.

"No, you can't." Light pleaded desperately. He wanted to go back to how he was, but not if it meant having L hate him.

"Oh I can." Rhodelia said wickedly, and hearing footsteps getting closer, Rhodelia whipped out her wand and cast the spell to turn him back.

Light felt the same pain he had when he was turned to a pup, but it felt different. Before he felt like he was on fire, now it felt like he was being frozen to death. The pain quickly faded and he opened his eyes panicking, to see he was back to normal, but butt naked. He was leaning against the wall, heart pounding in his chest as he the doorknob twisting. He looked at the opening door with wide scared eyes. Rhodelia was no longer with him, for she had vanished the second she had cast the spell, so now he was all on his own.

"Rai-chan, I brought you some..." L's eyes widen at the sight that laid before him. The tray of the pups' favorite fruits clattered loudly on the floor, his voice caught in his throat. What was once his cute little puppy was now a fully grown teenage auburn haired boy, in which he recognized immediately.

Dark eyes instantly hardened into a hateful glare upon the teenaged boy. "Yagami Light." L spoke monotonously. He noticed the unclothed body stiffen at the name. Caramel eyes stared fearfully at him as the other nodded.

"You do know that you are in enemy territory do you not, Light-kun?" Questioned L as he peered into scared eyes.

"Ye-yes..." Light forced out, heart beating rapidly in its confines. He knew very well that he was in enemy territory, he knew the moment he had heard the others name.

"I could arrest you this very moment for trespassing." Continued the raven haired detective.

Light forced himself to nod, bitting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out, to explain everything.

"I have three questions I wish to ask you Light-kun, will you care to answer them truthfully?" When Light agreed, hesitantly, L asked his first question. "Light-kun, you know who I am, correct?" A nod. "Are you Kira?" A pause, then a slight nod. L sighed as he rubbed his temples at the answer he received.

"Lastly, are you, or were you, Rai-chan?" This question struck Light as unexpected. He looked over at L to confirm he had heard correctly. When he saw L patiently waiting for his reply, he took a breath and nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Light croaked out. "I didn't mean to deceive you, I didn't, really, I swear!" Light sobbed. "Please don't hate me, please.." Light continued crying helplessly.

L's eyes softened ever so slightly at seeing the other break down in front of him. He shook his head and walked over to Light with slightly sad eyes, caressing Light's wet cheek. Light looked up with glassy eyes.

"You know I'm Kira, you have the proof. Will you kill me now?" Light asked as he dreaded the answer that would come from the others lips. Surprisingly, L gave him a small crooked smile and shook his head negatively.

"Why?" Light asked shocked.

"I could never kill you, not anymore. I do hate Kira more than anything, but you are my Rai-chan, you will always be my Rai-chan." L said with a glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked a confused Light as he stared up at L's dark wide eyes. L walked away, leaving Light to feel the cool air of the air conditioner on his naked skin. He stared at L as the other picked up a small mirror from the desk nearby, and walk back over to him, raising the mirror for him to see himself.

A gasp echoed throughout the room as Light inspected himself. "I...I have dog ears..." Light was astounded, touching them slightly to assure himself they were real.

"So it would seem Light-kun." L nodded amused. "As well as something else." He added glancing behind Light.

Light caught where the other had looked at and he himself glanced back only to have his eyes widen a fraction more. "A tail too?" He said bewildered. _"What...how?" _Light wanted to ask, but refrained, knowing L would not have an answer.

"Light-kun..." L's voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to blink and turn his head back to L. L looked sad, he looked as if he about to do something he shouldn't. "Light-kun, despite what you did in the past as Kira, I can't seem to bring myself to turn you in, to harm you at all, justice or not, I cannot." L stated.

"L..." Light said, new tears forming in his eyes, this time out of happiness. He clung to L's chest, feeling his heart soaring. "Does this mean you don't hate me?" He questioned, he needed to hear L say it. He heard L chuckle as arms wrapped around his waist.

"I don't hate you Light-kun, I think that would have been obvious now." L said and Light smiled happily as he nuzzled his face against the others clothed chest.

"I should get Light-kun some clothes." L said after a brief moment of comfortable silence. Light flushed in embarrassment as he gazed down at the ground lamely.

"That-that would be appreciated." Light mumbled out, face still flushed. L pushed himself away from light, causing the others' grip to loosen on his shirt, finally freeing him. He walked over to his closet and searched for the best clothes he had. Fortunately, Watari had bought him some well designed expensive clothing in hopes he would wear them. He didn't. Picking out some a long sleeved button up red silk shirt and fine black slacks a thought came to him _"Perhaps I should just leave him naked..." _He chased the thought away and walked out, gently handing over the clothes.

Light smiled down at the clothes the other had chosen for him. He was quite happy that he wouldn't have to parade around naked or walk around in L's usual attire.

"Thank you." Light thanked with generous smile as he pushed himself off from against the wall to go change in the bathroom. He wasn't able to go as far as he would have wanted. The instant he tried to walk he became dizzy and started to fall forward.

L caught the boy and pulled him close, thankful for his quick reflexes. Light, though feeling weak, clung to L's chest as if he were his life line.

"It seems that Light-kun cannot walk properly, an aftermath for being my puppy for far too long." L claimed and Light nodded shivering as L's breath tickled his ear.

The whole situation seemed to dawn on Light, finally. He was pressed up against L in nothing but his birthday suit. He flushed to the tips of his ears and pushed L away, causing him to fall back on L's bed, having no support to hold himself up.

L wasn't able to resist letting his eyes roam over the others' body. Light was gorgeous. His slightly ruffled auburn hair rested atop his head along with his new dog ears . The vibrant caramel eyes he had gotten used to seeing as a puppy that he sported. Tanned skin covered his well toned body, which sported a long fury dog tail. Looking lower, L could barely suppress the moan that almost erupted in his throat at the sight of Light's semi-erection and smooth thighs. He couldn't help but want to slide his hands over those smooth looking thighs and make Light scream in ecstacy.

Light noticed L staring at him with...was that lust? He dared not dwell on it and get his hopes up. "L?..." He asked worriedly.

L moved quickly, grabbing both wrists and holding them captive over the owners head. Light looked wide eyed at L, unable to move. He was pushed on the bed, hands holding him captive as well as those dark eyes on his own.

"Exquisite." He heard L whisper to himself before letting one hand slide across his chest, the other hand still pinning his hands over his head.

Light took a shuddering breath as he felt the smooth hands caress him. "L..wha-what are you doing?" Light asked shivering as the hand brushed against his nipple.

"Hmm...truthfully Light-kun, I do not know..." L answered truthfully still eyeing where his hand traced.

"How," He gasped as his nipple was suddenly pinched. "Can you not know?" He continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"Good question Light-kun." Was the only reply he received from the raven haired detective. Then, L's head suddenly dipped in. Before he got to question what the other was doing, he gasped loudly, arching his back.

L sucked on the hardened nub teasingly, letting his tongue circle it. He did the same treatment for the other identical nub. Light was withering under his touches, the semi-erection slowly hardening further.

"L..." Groaned Light desperately.

Hearing his name being called, L rose his head and looked into half lidded caramel eyes. His own coal black eyes glazed over and he slowly leaned in.

When soft lips met his own, Light's eyes widened a fraction, heart seeming to freeze in his chest. L was kissing him, just like he had wanted him too. Caramel eyes softened lovingly as he kissed back., any thoughts that had been racing through his frantic mind, gone.

As their lips met, L's only thoughts were wondering why he was kissing the younger boy, and yet he couldn't stop, and it wasn't like Light was complaining at all.

L continued to explore Light's mouth and body. Their tongue's wrestled, L quickly dominating the passionate kiss. The brunette brought his arms up and wrapped them around L's slender neck, bringing the other closer to deepen the kiss.

As their kiss raged on, L's hand found Light's erection and wrapped his hand around it. Light jerked at the touch, moaning and bucking his hips up to L's hand. L began to stroke the erection, bringing it to full blown hardness. Unable to help it, Light began to whimper in pleasure.

L pulled away from the kiss and gave a crocked smile. "Is Light-kun having fun?" L asked voice laced with lust.

"Yess..." Light moaned out.

"Good." L responded as he thumbed the slit of Light's penis causing the other to shudder. "I will make sure Light-kun is having a lot of fun." L whispered sucking on the side of Light's neck, leaving a mark.

As L stroked Light's erection, at times massaging Light's balls, he brought his other hand up to Light's lips, his fingers brushing the plump lips.

"Suck." L ordered after Light gave a confused, hazed look. Once being told what to do, Light took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, rolling his tongue over them suggestively.

When he thought his fingers were wet enough, L pulled them out and pecked Light on the lips as a thank you. L then lowered his hand until he found Light's entrance and looked at Light before pushing his slick fingers into Light.

Light gasped in both surprise and pain at the intrusion, eyes shutting in pain. "L..." He groaned out in pain.

"Shh, relax Light-kun." L cooed as he gave Light butterfly kisses all over his face, his fingers inching deeper into Light.

Light was beginning to feel better, the fingers in him didn't feel all that painful, more like uncomfortable. He began to actually feel pleasure after a few seconds when those fingers moved in and out of him. Suddenly, Light arched up and cried out as something inside of him was hit. L grinned to himself and pressed the same bundle of nerves to make sure he had found it, when Light cried out again he knew he did. L continued to hit that pleasure spot within Light as well as stroking Light's erection, bringing the teen closer tot he brink.

Not long after did he feel Light tighten around his fingers and cry out as he came, screaming out the letter L, arching his back high into the air, cum splashing into L's awaiting hand.

Light slumped back down onto the bed enjoying the aftermath of the orgasm he had just experienced. Light smiled at the man he loved, a lazy yet satisfied smile.

"How was that Light-kun?" L asked teasingly.

"Perfect." Light responded. L smiled and kissed Light on the lips before rolling over to stand. Light panicked and grabbed L's wrist, causing L to look back curiously.

"What is it Light-kun?" L asked.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Light frantically.

"I am going to get cleaned." L stated obviously as he looked at Light strangely.

"But...I..." Light turned a light pink at the words he was trying to get out. He clenched his eyes shut and spoke is mind. "I want more, I want you..." L's eyes widened and Light turned tomato red.

"Light-kun, are you sure?" L received a nod from Light. L pondered for a few seconds, he knew this would be Light's first time with a guy, was he ready for it? And not to say, this was L's first time with a guy, with anyone actually, was he himself ready?

Light, sliding his hand up L's chest, gave a soft whimper which sent shivers up L's spine. Any small part of his brain that had told him not to do it vanished, conquered by the lust and love that overwhelmed the detectives senses.

The older male practically threw himself on top of the younger one and ravished those already plump lips. As they kissed feverishly, L let his fingers tangle themselves in those auburn tresses, but then he felt that soft fur that connected to Light's 'ears'. Slightly smiling into the kiss, L began to stroke the two furry ears, the smile broadening as he heard Lights' whimpers turn to lustful moans.

"I won't be able to hold myself back Light-kun." L whispered in-between the kiss. The only response he received was a husky 'Just Fuck me.' from Light.

Not having to be asked, or told, twice, L positioned himself at Light's already stretched out entrance, and with one final assuring look from light, L slowly thrust himself in.

Lights back arched up from the mattress, eyes wide at the pain that was ensued by the initial thrust. He could feel himself rejecting the intruding organ, and forced himself to relax. The task being easier said than done, but with L's soft whispers, the task became a tad bit easier for him.

L bit back a moan as he was fully sheathed in Light, the walls around him so pleasurably tight that it took all his self control not to just fuck Light right there and then like a mad man. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the two, Light moved his hips, indicating L to move, and so he did.

Slowly pulling out half way and then carefully pushing back in, L continued with this pace for a while, barely grazing Light's prostate, wanting to tease the other. As Light began to plead for him to go faster, L couldn't control himself and did as he was begged to do. He began to ram himself into Light, hitting the others prostate dead on with full force, causing Light to scream wantonly.

Light felt magnificent, he felt completeness he had never felt before. How could he have lived before this? Having the feeling of the man you loved filling you up to the brink was absolute heaven to him.

With every thrust, each lover gave out their own pleasured cry. Someone could have walked in, started shooting a machine gun, have a hoard of animals run around, have a wild part, have a million of people taking pictures of them or recording them and the two lovers would never had noticed, too lost in their own world that only contained each other.

"L, fa-faster, hard...er...pl-please." Light begged as he felt himself growing closer to his release. Luckily for Light, L obliged and sped up to inhuman speed and power. Light could only scream and arch his back in pleasure, nails digging into L's shoulder blades.

Feeling the walls tighten around him, and his name being shouted to the heavens by his partner as said partner came on both their chests, L gave one last thrust and came, spilling his seed into the hot passage that was Light as he ground Lights' name. The raven then collapsed on top of the younger male, both panting tiredly. Once L gathered enough strength, he began to slide out of Light only to be stopped by the other.

"I-I like the feeling..." Light mumbled feebly.

Smiling, L nodded and slid back in. Knowing it would be uncomfortable for Light to sleep with him on top, L gently rolled them over to their side, still facing each other, and wrapped his arms securely around his half dog lover.

Before they knew it, the two were sound asleep, both unknowingly dreaming about the other and how their life would be like from then on out.

- -

Morning came far to soon for the two new found lovers, the two still wrapped around the others arms. L stroked the soft yet slightly greasy hair of the young Yagamis' lovingly, not wanting to awaken the other. He was still fully sheathed inside of Light, he would have slid himself out a long time ago, but every time he had tried Light's hold on him would tighten, and he would mumble something about not moving.

When caramel eyes opened and met his own dark ones, he couldn't help but lean down and steal a sweet innocent kiss from the other. Light smiled, still half asleep, and began to stretch. As he did so, he instantly froze when he felt something inside of him twitch at his actions. Turning red at the memory of asking L to stay inside of him, he apologized quickly, feeling something in his stomach burn.

L nodded, accepting the unneeded apology, and slipped out of the warm body half hard. Light held back the whimper that bubbled at his throat, but was unable to manage keeping his 'ears' from lowering sadly.

L noticed instantly, as he always did, and kissed Light on the cheek. "We have a few things we have to do today Light-kun." L stated as he threw his legs over the bed.

Looking at his love with confused eyes, Light asked; "What things?"

"For one, we must inform your father that you're found and safe"

"But..." Doubts flooded the teens mind. Did L not want him to stay with him? Was what had happened last night just a one night stand?

"Do you truthfully wish to stay with me Light-kun?" L asked, as if reading the others mind.

"Yes."

"Are you certain?"

"Don't ask me again, I already said yes." Light pouted.

To his surprise, L laughed whole heartedly. The melodic noise drifting across the room. "Very well then, we have to keep your new found look secret from your father, and any family members."

"How are you going to tell my parents without telling them where I am?"

"I wont tell them a thing." L received a bemused look, so he continued. "You will write them a letter informing them of your safety and wish of not being found, your father will contact me and tell me of the letter, we stop the case, and we then go off to England." L stated matter a fact.

Light blinked a few times before breaking into a grin, his tail wagging happily under him(propped on his elbows)

"Genius."

"I am all ready aware of me being a genius Light-kun, but thank you." Light punched L playfully on the arm with a laugh.

After they had taken a nice shower, and in Light's case, a bath, the two dressed and began their work. Light with his letter, and L booking the planes and taking care of all his equipment.

"Ok, I think I'm done with this..." Light said uncertainly. L stopped what he was doing and rolled himself over to Light and snatching the paper away from him and began to read it.

Scanning it only once, L nodded his agreement to it and handed it back, telling him to place it in an envelope.

Light did as he was told and put it inside the better looking envelope, signing the front with a neat thin pen that wrote in gold. Done, Light closed it up after placing a small token for his sister, a silver rose ring. He had mentioned it in his letter of course, and besides, it wasn't like it would fit his mothers fingers.

Two days later, Soichiro came rushing through the doors of the task force building and asked for L immediately, telling Watari that it was urgent. Watari went up the elevator and then to the room; knocking on the door a few times, he entered without permission and saw L and Light in each others arms watching a movie.

Smiling to himself, happy that L had found someone to care for and vice versa, he cleared his throat. The two lovers looked up, having not herd him knock or come in. Light smiled kindly at him as he saw him.

"He's here L." Watari simply stated. L and Light shared a look, a smile, and then L stood and walked off with Watari.

Light ran to L's laptop and clicked on the screen that would show him L and his fathers little meeting. He saw his father clutching his letter close to his chest, and his eyes became a tad sad.

L noticed Soichiro immediately, the man was standing in the center of the room looking very paranoid, jumping at every little noise.

"What is it Yagami-san?"

"L, we received this letter." Soichiro said holding the crumpled letter out.

"Letter?" L asked, tilting his head in false confusion.

"Light, Light sent it." Now Soichiro sounded astatic. "He's fine, my boys' safe!" The father barely kept himself from jumping and dancing around.

"May I read it Yagami-san?" Questioned the detective. After receiving a nod, L scanned the paper a second time and hummed, trying to make himself sound thoughtful, amused, and as if this was all new to him.

"Do you believe we should follow Yagami-kuns wish and cease all searches for him?"

"If that's what he wants', yes, I think we should stop the search." Soichiro stood firm to what he said and so L canceled all the searched he had for Yagami Light. Soichiro also told him about the ring Light sent Sayu, and how happy she was, as well as Sachiko (dang, there's a lot of S's in that family).

The moment Soichiro left, L let out sigh and began walking back to his and Lights' room. Half way there and he was stopped by Watari. "Your planes leave in four days, be sure to have everything packed L."Watari reminded him.

"Thank you Watari, I will re-inform Light of it."

He then continued his path, and was soon embraced by a half dog. "It's official isn't it...I'll be with your...forever.." Light mumbled happily. It all still felt like a dream, a very glorious one, but a dream nonetheless. He kept thinking he would wake up any time soon, but he never did. He was trully happy to be with L.

"Hmmm." L rested his chin on Lights' head. "It is official, and now that I have you, I won't lt you go." L stated possessively as he encircled his arms around Light's waist, feeling the base of the tail as he did so.

"I wouldn't leave you." Light said, smiling at L's possessive and childlike nature. This was L, possessives, sweet loving, genius, insomniac, weird, unstylish L, and he loved every part of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain shinigami spotted a familiar figure through a window and grinned to himself. There was Light, he had finally found him!! Not that he had actually been searching the boy desperately, he had been too busy toying around with other humans and taking apples from everywhere he could.

He was about to fly inside when someone stopped him. The blond haired green eyes witch tisked and shook her finger at him, as well as her head, the other hand on her hip.

"What are you doing?" Ryuk asked curiously as he tilted his head all the way to the side.

"Just watch." Rhodelia muttered and turned to look at the scenery herself.

Ryuuk watched as the door opened and Light practically throwing himself at the detective, his former enemy he had sworn to kill. Not only that shocked the shinigami, but Light had animal parts!! It seemed like dog ears, and a tail...Light surely didn't sport these when he was with him. Man, he had missed a lot.

Ryuk then saw the two kiss each other deeply and cackled madly. "Bwuahahaha, I never knew Light to swing that way."

Rhodelia glared at the shinigami and swapped him on the head causing the Death God to look at her incrediously.

"Be quiet you, this is very romantic."

Rolling his eyes, Ryuk had to wonder, yet again, what humans brain were made of. Mush? Looking back at the couple laying on the bed talking quietly, he had to admit that Light had changed, not only in appearances, but that too,

"Hmm, w as this what you had planned?" Ryuk asked and Rhodelia nodded her head vigorously. She suddenly stopped and brought a finger to her lips.

"Well, not this exactly, and not me crashing into his window or anything. But when I turned him into a dog I wanted him to learn a lesson and stop what 'you'," She glared at Ryuk. "Got him doing. I never expected for L to be the one to show Light the light, but it whatever works is fine by me."

"I see..." Hummed Ryuk. He knew How Rhodelia knew of him and Light. Rhodelia was from a different time line, and much like Shinigamis', witches could travel through time, space, and dimensions.

"Well, since my work here is done, I better go. My father is so going to be pissed at me." Rhodelia gave a nervous laugh. Before she finished casting the spell needed to go back, Rhodelia looked to Ryuk.

"Don't you dare touch them. If I see that you harmed either one of those two in any way, I will hunt you down and murder you, Shinigami or not." Warned Rhodelia.

Crackling, Ryuk told her it was no problem, but she didn't seem to believe him. "I want you to come with me." She said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"It'll be fun! And I can keep an eye on you. That aside, I'm sure dad wouldn't mind having you float around and scare lil children. In fact, I bet he'd give you all the apples you would want." Rhodelia bribbed.

Ryuk thought about it. There wasn't anything interesting in the human world, so why not go to another dimension with a wizarding world? It would have many more interesting things. So he nodded agrreingly, Rhodelia giggled happily as she clapped her hands.

"YAY!" She beamed. "Now come on, lets go to my home world." With that, and the chanted spell, the two were infront of a large silver marbled mansion.

Ryuk whistled impressed. "Nice place."

"Why thank you." Grinned Rhodelia. Everything was quiet so it seemed like she would be able to go scotch free. She then suddenly saw two figures waiting in the shadows and swallowed hard.

"Where were you?" Her father asked, green eyes narrowed on her making her feel a bit helpless. "We looked everywhere for you! Then we heard that you were in another dimension. Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was her father.

"I'm sorry..." Rhodelia gave her best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work as it had done many times before.

"Oh no, that will not wor-"

"Come on Harry, she just needs to be grounded for a bit." Her dad, Draco Malfoy, interrupted as he wrapped his arms around the raven haired green eyed boy.

"But that won't..."

"She won't do it again." Draco soothed. 'Not this week at least.' Draco added mentally, knowing his daughter was not one to follow the rules, much like both her parents.

"But Dray, she will do it again!" Harry protested childishly. "The Ministry of Magic is getting quite upset by her behavior." Harry continued.

"I doubt its' nothing my little hero can't handle." Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and licked it softly. After a bit of protesting, Harry gave up and moaned.

When Harry was distracted enough, Draco looked upa t his daughter with a smirk. 'You better be grateful.' Draco told her telepathically.

'I am!! And look Dad! I brought a shinigami!!" Rhodelia said hyperly as she pointed to the ugly frlying creature a few feet away from her.

Eyes widening for a second, Draco smiled and shook his head. 'If your father finds out about that, he'll kill, not only you, but me as well.' Draco warned before he told Rhodelia to run off, before Harry came back to his senses and began to rant them to death.

Rhodelia thanked her dad and dashed off with a wide grin. "We are going to have lots and lots of fun Ryuk! Wait till I tell uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and their kids! They will freak!!" The two laughed maniacally. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and a long awaited punishment.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:**Thank you Translucent Darkness, Life of Banishment, May or Yesterday, Konoke Otome, Sailor-Silver-Rose, Teneo Vestri, Spoon10488, Black-Dranzer-1119, Emma Stargaze, Melodic Masterpiece, Kitsune55, chibi-eru, Keeska, Miss Dolly, hugesandkisses1, Rei-chan94, BonneNuit, like you never had wings23, Elendriel, Gaara'skitten, Akito-Aya, Makoto-Elena, H-MMC, and Artic0Kitten for reviewing my fic!!

I hope all of you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I apologize. I hope all of you will review, even if it is the last chapter. All of you that were with me through it all, thank you so much for all the encouragement and confidence all of you gave me. Thank you all for reviewing my fic, and most of all, thank you for reading. -bows- I hope we meet again soon. - I not look forward to all of your reviews.


End file.
